ebonfortfandomcom-20200213-history
Were Creature
History No one is really sure how Were Creatures came into existence. Since the beginning of time, Were Creatures have been born into all the races that reproduce naturally. Were Creatures are typically accepted into most races and cultures as if they are simply another member. The Death of Magic didn't really affect Were Creatures. They maintained their ability to shift and be born. The total number of Were Creatures is greatly decreased, as their being born is a fairly rare occurrence and far fewer people exist now. All Were Creatures seem to have a strong desire to maintain equal time in both Host Form and Animal Form. If an inordinate amount of time is spent in one, and not the other, the Were Creature will become agitated, have trouble sleeping, become depressed, and can go insane or simply wither away and die. There does not seem to be an inherent desire to provide the same treatment for Hybrid form, nor does it reduce the need to be in the other forms. Biology Physical Appearance Common Traits Psychology Reproduction Society Social Structure Language Names Family Life Everyday Life Character Sheet Details Racial Bonus: +30 in Wilderness Survival, Tactics, or Unarmed Combat Special Abilities: Shape-Shifting*, Increased senses based on Animal Shape-Shifting: Were Creatures are able to shift, at will between 3 forms. Host Form - This form is the form based on the parents of the Were Creature. If the parents were both Drow, this form would be Drow. These forms can sometimes have very minor features of the Animal form, such as feline eyes, or slightly extended canines, but not things such as extra appendages (tails) or altered ears. Animal Form - The Were Creature is able to shift into a single animal form for as long as they are alive. This form is determined seemingly at random. Animal types that are included are: Mammals (aquatic, land, and flying), Reptiles, Amphibians, and Birds. Hybrid Form - The Were Creature's final form is an efficient hybrid of both Host Form and Animal form. These can vary from Were Creature to Were Creature, and they have no control of the outcome. Example - Bob the Were Gray Wolf shifts into Hybrid form from Host Form. The human form might gain increased muscle mass from the wolf, become covered in wolf fur, gain claws, and prefer to run on all four legs, but can suffice on two. Increased Senses in Host Form - If a Were Creature's Animal Form has stronger senses than their Host Form, those senses will be of the same strength in all three forms. Achieves adulthood at the same rate the Animal form would. Lives the lifespan of the animal. Example: Bob is a Human Were-Gray Wolf. Gray Wolves tend to mature in 2 years, thus Bob would reach adulthood in 2 years. He would continue aging until around 15 when he would die of old age/related conditions. Height and Weight are based on the Host Race when in Host Form and Animal Race in Animal Form. Tags Bestial